Heart Vacancy
by Vampire-MusicLover09
Summary: Lilly moves to the Palm Woods after her heart is broken. will someone change her mind about love and suppressed feelings? One-Shot


Hello, my lovelies. To those who reviewed, thank you. I love to get feedback. Encourage others to review my story. Here goes the next chapter.

_Italics = Raven's thoughts_

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

Robin woke up the next morning early and proceeded to shower. She wanted to make a good impression, so she washed her hair and skin well. After wrapping in a towel, she helped Mary get ready. Robin slid into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a neon green v-neck with a smiley face in the front and a sad face on the back, and a dark blue beanie. She kept her hair in natural red-brown curls, slid on ankle socks and Converse, and put on her favorite wristbands and bracelets. She helped Mary into a pair of jean overalls, a light blue t-shirt, and socks with grey tennis shoes. She combed her hair into a ponytail; they ate cereal, grabbed her bag and purse, and then headed to the lobby where the limo was waiting. They got in, Mary sitting on Robin's lap. When they arrived, Kelly greeted them. She led them to Gustavo's office and he smiled.

"Hello, Robin. I didn't know you had a kid." "She's actually my little sister, but I live in the Palm Woods now. She is living with me because my mum can't take care of her." Robin answered. "They have a daycare center, you know." Kelly informed her. "Really?" "Yeah, they do. It's there for basically people who have kids that need someone to look after their children while they work. Since most residents are teens, most don't know about it. Out of curiosity, do you have any special skills?" Gustavo asked. "I can play guitar, drums, sing, dance, and act." "That's good to know. Are you and your sister enrolled in school?" "I am, but I'm still working on my sister. The manager said something about her needing to have a special talent or something in order to stay here." She explained. "I'll make sure to speak with him." Kelly smiled. "Today, I want you to sing a song for me. If you can blow my mind with your voice, you're in and Kelly can give you a tour. Let's head over to the studio now." She went into the studio, breathing slowly to calm her nerves, and sang:

**And I remember everything, everything I loved**

**I gave it away like it wasn't enough**

**All the words I said and all you forgive**

**How could I hurt you again?**

**What if I let you win? What if I make it right?**

**What if I give it up? What if I want to try?**

**What if you take a chance? What if I learn to love?**

**What if, what if we start again?**

**All this time I can make it right**

**With one more try, can we start again?**

**In my eyes, you can see it now**

**Can we start again? Can we start again?**

**Emptiness inside me, wonder if you see**

**It's my mistake and it's hurting me**

**I know where we've been, how'd we get so far?**

**What if, what if we start again?**

**All this time I can make it right**

**With one more try, can we start again?**

**In my eyes, you can see it now**

**Can we start again? Can we start again?**

**I'm lost inside the pain that I feel without you**

**I can't stop holding on, I need you with me**

**I'm caught inside the pain**

**Can we ever start again? I'm lost without you**

**One more try, can we start again?**

**In my eyes, can you forgive me now?**

**Can we start again? Can we start again?**

**One more try, can we start again?**

**Can we start again? Can you forgive me now?**

**Can we start again?**

Gustavo and Kelly had shocked looks on their faces as she walked out. Kelly told her she made it and Mary ran up and hugged Robin's legs. She smiled, peering down at her sister. Kelly gave her a tour of Rocque Records and they exchanged numbers. When Robin left and reached her apartment, she made them a quick lunch of sandwiches, chips, and water. They went to her car and got the shopping done. She asked Mr. Bitters about the daycare and he signed her up. She ran into Kendall on her way to the elevator, grocery bags in hand.

"Do you want some help with that?" he offered

"No thanks." She replied hurriedly

He gave her a strange look as she rushed into the elevator. After she put the groceries away, she set up the other room for Mary, putting all her toys in it and hanging up her clothes. She chilled out for a while before starting dinner. She was glad that she accomplished something and hoped that she could get over her irrational fears. The next morning she woke up and got ready for the day, slipping into a pair of ripped jeans and a neon blue tank, putting her hair into a bun at the top of her head with her bangs in her face. She waited for Mary to wake up before making pancakes, turkey bacon, and sliced fruit. After getting Mary dressed, they hung out in the apartment until there was a knock on her door. She opened it to see Carlos standing there with a grin on his face, all emotion draining from hers as she looked to the ground.

"Hi. You're Robin, right?"

"Yeah." She replied softly, nodding her head

"Do you mind if I come in?"

She pondered the thought, remembering she was supposed to be nice, before quietly stepping aside to let him in. Her mother said to be nice, so she decided to be nice, at least once. She let him sit on the couch and she sat on the blue beanbag across from him.

"How are you doing today?" he asked with a bright smile

"I'm doing okay, I guess." She shrugged nervously

There was a moment of awkward silence and Carlos stared at her, studying her for a while. There was something in her eyes that he couldn't decipher. She seemed a bit jittery, looking around the apartment, avoiding his gaze, playing with the rips in her jeans… Realizing he may have been staring for a bit too long when Mary crawled onto Robin's lap and he cleared his throat.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight." he managed to get out before he lost his nerve

"I'm not sure. It depends. Why?"

"Tonight, there's a get together for all the students before school starts again on Monday."

"I don't know…" she frowned, looking down at Mary

"She's adorable. Is she yours?"

"…Yeah, in a way." She said with a faraway look

"It would be nice if you came. All the residents here are eager to meet you. Besides, you look like you could use some fun."

"I'm still not sure…" she replied stroking Mary's back

"If you want, I know of someone that could watch her for you." He offered

"I don't like the idea of leaving her with strangers. If something happens, I couldn't forgive myself."

"It was just a thought. She's very trustworthy and great with kids." He smiled

"Is she?"

"She's been a second mother to me since I could put on skates."

Robin paused in thought, knowing she should go to make friends, but her heart wanted to take care of her baby sister. She didn't know what to do.

"Since she's going to be attending the school as well, is it okay if she comes?"

"I thought she was a toddler."

"She'll be going into the second grade."

"Oh! Then she can come. They have a special area for her. You'd be surprised how many kids we get here that are child prodigies. According to Bitters, Kanye West lived here as a little kid. They even have a daycare program for children so parents can still go to work. All you need is verification that you live here, an id, and your work schedule if you can get one. If you don't have a work schedule, all you need is your boss' number."

"Do you wanna go meet other people, Mary?"

Mary nodded and smiled at Robin.

"I guess we'll be there."

"Great! It's by the pool at 7pm. I hope to run into you there." He smiled, standing up

Robin walked him to the door where they said their goodbyes.

"It looks like we've made an acquaintance." She smiled at her sister. In all honesty [Raven] wanted to be a hermit, but she knew Mary needed to make friends and socialize. Her cousin would be coming to stay with her in a few weeks and maybe she could get her mind off what happened just months ago. _No, no, no! Stop that! It's all gonna be okay. I'll just…toughen up, not let anyone knock me down, make sure no one messes with me._ She took a deep breath as well as the pills her doctor prescribed, then closed her eyes as she lie on the couch and played some Enya to relax for a bit…

**I know it was a boring chapter, but I promise it will get better. By the way, the song is "Start Again" by Red. I'm open to suggestions and I need critiquing. I'll try to update once a week. REVIEW! XOXOXO Vampire-MusicLover09**


End file.
